


Pier Adventures

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Carnival, Food and fun, Lucy - Freeform, Other, Pier, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: During another vacation, Henry takes the toons to the pier for some fun!





	Pier Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Before I finished all my Ink Demonth stuff I took a vacation to California for my 21st birthday. I went to Universal Studios and San Fransisco during my time there, and let me just say San Fransisco was the best part of the trip. I went to the pier with my aunt and uncle along with my mom my other uncle and cousins for an entire day of fun and didn't get back to my aunt's place till almost at midnight. I enjoyed my time that I came up with an idea for this fanfic around my trip. Basically the places I went too and stuff. 
> 
> If you want to see pictures I have them on twitter at DreamyNoteRoyal! I took so many during my time there.
> 
> So with that I hope you enjoy the story

It was another vacation for the Stein Family. Linda got a call from her mother, father, sisters and brother that they wanted to see Henry and her adopted kids aka the toons as they heard so much about them through letters. Linda liked the idea to let Bendy, Boris and Alice see her family, as they never got to see each other face to face.

The toons were nervous meeting their other grandparents. They wondered if they were just as nice as Henry’s family or will they reject them upon first meeting them. To their relief Linda’s family adored them, well mostly Boris, since he was a wolf, but they didn’t leave Alice and Bendy out. Linda’s family spoiled the toons with food and some gifts during their stay.

On day 3 of their stay, the family just finished their breakfast and Henry was thinking of what he and the toons can do for the day. Henry was looking through the newspaper if there were any events in town. Linda’s mother, Lucy, saw her son-in-law and walked up to him. 

“Henry. Is something wrong?” She asked. Henry looked up at his mother-in-law. He put the paper down and faced her.

Henry shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. Just more of looking for something the toons can do during their stay? I mean yesterday we took them to the park and a restaurant here, but knowing the toons.” He paused trying to find the words to explain. “They want something fun and exciting in their lives.”

Lucy nodded and something clicked in her mind. “I think I know somewhere you four would love.” Lucy left the kitchen to the other room. When she came back she handed Henry a map. “This is to the Pier just an half an hour away. You and the toons can spend the entire day there.” She explained. Henry looked at the map showing the pier and gave a smile. 

“Lucy. Thank you.” Henry replied with a smile hugging his mother in law. Lucy chuckled and hugged her son-in-law back. 

“Anytime. Henry, and don’t worry about Linda and me. We’re doing a bit of mother daughter time together.” Linda explained. Henry smiled and walked upstairs to tell the toons the good news. All it took was almost deaf in one ear hearing Bendy’s loud excitement. 

To make it easier for Henry and the toons they decided to take the bus to the pier so the toons can spend as much time as they want and Linda and her mom don’t need to come pick them up when their done. Alice and Boris sat patiently, but were kept their excitement held in. Bendy, however was excited he kept looking out the mirror to see how far they were to the pier. Henry had to hold the demon down, so he wouldn’t keep jumping around catching anyone’s attention. Thank goodness they sat in the back of the bus then at the front.

“Bendy calm down. You three are going to have all day here.” Henry hushed him.

Bendy sighed. “I know, but I’ve been doing some reading.” Henry, Alice and Boris then cut Bendy off. “You…reading?” They replied. Bendy nodded. “I was looking at this small book here, and saw what this pier has! It has everything!” He exclaimed. 

“It’s a map.” Henry chuckled correcting his son. “You use it to get where you want to go.” Henry opened the map and it showed the pier, restaurants, and shops everywhere. It was everything the toons ever wanted, and wished they could live there instead of a small neighborhood. 

The bus stopped and the toons rushed out of the bus and straight to the pier. The smell of seawater along with the food lingered in the air. Boris sniffed the air and licked his lips, as he smelled the food. Before he could run to the food he heard barking down near the pier. Boris walked over to where everyone was looking down and saw some seals barking. 

“Hey, Henry!” Boris called out. “Look! Seals!” He yelled. Henry and the toons walked on over and looked at the animals. Alice looked at the seals and saw one little seal barking trying to get the bigger seal, presumed to be its parent and awed at the sight. 

“Their so cute.” Alice awed. 

Bendy looked at the seals, and grabbed his camera he kept hidden in his hammer space. He took a few pictures before putting the camera back. “Connie loves seals! I can’t wait for her to give her some of these photos!” Bendy gasped and looked at Henry with sparkling eyes. “Do you think they’re seal stuff here?” Bendy asked.

Henry chuckled giving a nod. He started to notice how Bendy and Connie were being close, and each time they spent time with one another they have gotten closer then ever. “I’m sure there is seal items at the store.” Henry reassured. The demon smiled and looked at the seals now relaxing in the sun. However, the one little seal that was bothering the big seal got pushed off the dock, which caused everyone to laugh. 

Alice and Bendy got worried for the seal till Henry put his hands on their shoulder and pointed to the dock. To their surprise the little seal was swimming and went to a different dock to relax. Alice was relieved for the little animal that it was all right. 

By lunch, Henry looked through the map to see what kind of restaurant he and the toons can enjoy. It wasn’t that the toons were picky, it was just they loved everything the pier had to offer. The hard part is picking just one place to eat lunch. “So what are you three craving for?” Henry asked. 

The toons looked at each other and then at the map to see what food places were around here. There were seafood places, burger shops, and café’s anything the toons liked to eat were all over the pier. Being the one who loves food, Boris looked through the map and dragged his finger to one of the restaurants. “How about…” His voiced trailed as he tried to pick out of the two restaurants he would like to take everyone. Boris’s eyes spotted a restaurant with a crab on the top. “This one!” Henry looked at the map and the restaurant and saw it was a Seafood Shack. 

Henry smiled and took the toons to the Seafood Shack; they got a table outside and sat down looking at their menu. On the menu was a lot of seafood, like crab sandwiches, fish and chips, clam chowder and crab legs. Boris wanted to order everything off the menu, but Henry suggested sticking with just one. Boris gave a small whimper before trying to decide what to order. The wolf licked his lips seeing everything on the menu. 

“Henry,” The former animator looked up at the wolf. “What are you ordering?” Boris asked. 

Henry looked at the menu, “Crab sandwich along with some Calamari for an appetizer.” He answered. 

Boris smiled, what Henry was going to order sounded great. “That sounds good I’ll order that as well.” He replied. 

Bendy looked at the menu, his tongue sticking out as he thought on what he was going to get. “I’ll get some Fish and Chips.” Bendy replied closing the menu and handing it to Henry. Henry then looked at Alice and saw she was deciding to order as well she then saw something she wanted. 

“I think I’m going to order the chowder with a salad.” Alice replied handing Henry the menu. Henry smiled giving a sigh, he knew how Alice loved eating simple foods then foods that are filling. Henry and the toons gave the waiter their orders and they group waited for their meal. Bendy was playing with the children’s menu coloring and doing puzzles. Alice and Boris also helped and played along with the kid’s menu puzzles. By the time they were finished with the puzzle their food came and everyone chow down. 

Alice was enjoying her chowder, which was served in a bread bowl and saw Boris and Henry trying the calamari and decided to try some too. The angel smiled and started to eat more of it. Bendy chuckled seeing Alice one bite after another of the dish. Alice gave the demon glances wondering was so funny. “Alright what’s so funny?” Alice asked. Bendy shrugged not saying anything. Alice rolled her eyes and kept eating the calamari. “This is really good Henry, what’s in this?” She asked. 

“Calamari is fried squid.” Henry answered. Alice froze as Bendy busted laughing seeing Alice’s disgusted expression. The angel swallowed her food and shivered noticing now she was eating fried squid. Henry gave a laugh as well, “Come on Alice its good. You can’t stop eating it because you found out what’s in it.” He explained. 

Alice sighed just playing with her chowder. “It felt so gross eating squid.” She shivered. Henry reached over and rubbed the angel’s shoulder. “How about I make it up to you, after we eat we can check out the shops.” He promised. The toons smiled and looked at one another nodding. 

“Deal!” The toons replied. 

“Alright, finish your food and we can check out the shops.” And so the toons did. Once they got done eating and paid for their meal they went around the shopping district. Alice wanted to look at the boutiques to see some cute clothes and accessories, and Boris just followed Bendy where he wanted to go. 

“So what are you going to look for, Bendy?” Boris asked. Bendy smiled and took Boris to a toyshop. “I need to look for something for Connie.” Bendy replied. He and Boris went into the toy store and looked around. Bendy was trying to find a seal toy to give to Connie when he got back. The demon jumped for joy and ran to the plush isle with the wolf following pursuit. 

Bendy was looking at the stuffed seal lion that would be perfect for Connie. He saw seals in different colors and patterns. Bendy looked through three of the seals and picked the purple seal with swirls on it. “Perfect!” He beamed. The demon walked up to the counter and paid for the item, with the money he got from Henry and it was in a bag ready to be given to Connie. “Connie is going to love it!” Bendy beamed hugging the bag.

“You mean she’s going to love you, giving her a gift.” Boris teased. Bendy blushed and turned to his buddy with a glare. The wolf chuckled seeing how flustered Bendy was.

“N-no! Shut it. I’m just a friend giving a friend a gift.” Bendy denied. 

“Sure.” Boris rolled his eyes. Bendy was about to snap at his friend when the wolf spotted something in the distance. “Bendy look!” Boris pointed out. Bendy and Boris looked through the distance and saw a rollercoaster and Ferris wheel up ahead. The demon and wolf looked at one another in glee and ran to look for Henry and Alice. 

Henry and Alice just left the boutique Henry bought a few shirts for him, Linda and the toons to wear and Alice bought a few bows and a pair of starfish earrings. The two saw Bendy and Boris running towards them with excitement and glee. “Whoa. Whoa slowdown you two. What’s going on?” Henry asked. 

“We see a carnival!” Bendy beamed.

“With a rollercoaster, Ferris wheel, everything!” Boris added. Henry chuckled and took out the map. Henry smiled and saw the pier carnival was not too far just a 5-minute walk from here. 

“Alright! We can go!” Henry said. They left the shopping area of the pier and made their way to the fair. On their way to the fair Henry bought smoothies for the toons so they won’t get hydrated during the walk. This was true, as Alice and Boris finished their drinks before Bendy. 

The group finally made it to the fair and went in line to get tickets. Henry bought the tickets and the toons were each given a wristband so they can have fun on all the rides. “You three have fun. I’ll sit down here,” He said sitting down on one of the benches, “just come to me if anything.” The toons smiled and ran straight to the rollercoaster. Henry chuckled and sighed seeing how happy the toons were.

The toons ran around the fair going on rides and playing games winning prizes. Alice and Bendy each won a teddy bear, and Boris won a stuffed duck. Each time the toons won a prize they handed it to Henry so they can go on rides. The pattern went on till the toons got hungry again. At that point Henry bought corn dogs for the toons with some fries for their dinner. For dessert the toons bought funnel cake, ice cream and churros. The toons were full and just played more games the remainder of the night. Before they left the fair Boris bought some cotton candy for everyone to share.

By nightfall Henry and the toons waited for the bus to head back to Lucy’s house. Bendy and Alice were already asleep and Boris struggled to stay awake. “Thanks Henry.” Boris yawned. 

Henry smiled. “Anytime.” Boris smiled giving another yawn. The bus arrived and Henry picked up Bendy and Alice and boarded the bus. “You can sleep if you want Boris.” Henry whispered. 

Boris let out another yawn and shook his head. “I need to stay awake so I can help you.” He yawned. Henry gave a chuckle and pet the wolf making him fall asleep. Once the bus stopped, he woke up Boris and the two walked back to Lucy’s house.

Linda was still awake reading a book waiting for Henry to come home. She heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it. She gave a smile seeing the tired toons along with all the stuff they got from the pier. “Looks like you guys had fun.” She whispered.

Henry yawned feeling tired too. “Yep. The most fun they ever had.” He replied. Henry and Boris walked in and headed to the guest room. He put Bendy and Alice down gently on the bed and Boris collapsed afterwards. Henry walked to the other bed he was sharing with Linda falling asleep as well. 

Linda chuckled and came in tucking the toons in a blanket before lying down next to her husband slowly falling asleep.


End file.
